Los Weasley
by Laura Margon Friki
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles sobre los Weasley y Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

 **DISCLAIMER: Todo pertenece a JK Rowling yo solo he hecho la historia**

* * *

 _Poción,_ esa palabra que hacía que tuviera Harry Potter escalofríos cada vez que la escuchaba desde que había entrado en Hogwarts a los once años. Odiaba la asignatura y más cuando era el profesor Snape el que la daba. No dejaba de respirar en la nuca de los alumnos cuando estos tenían que hacer cualquier poción, cosa que empeoraba cuando eran los exámenes.

A el jamás le había gustado esa asignatura pero al querer ser Auror debía aprobar esa asignatura todos los años pero los cursos más imprescindibles y con los que había una not de corte eran los de quinto y los de Séptimo. Por lo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se puso a estudiar más a fondo.

Finalmente, al año siguiente de terminar la guerra, Harry Potter pudo hacer el Séptimo curso y de ese modo hacer la asignatura y así poder ser Auror. Consiguiendo en este curso un Extraordinario ya que tenía al profesor Slughorn que no le intimidaba ni al él ni al resto de alumnos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Calor_ , esa sensación que Harry Potter tenía en el crucero que decidió hacer junto a su amada Ginny Weasley. Al terminar el séptimo año después de la Guerra, decidió sorprender a Ginny por su cumpleaños y llevarla a un crucero muggle por su dieciocho cumpleaños. Los señores Weasley no dijeron nada porque sabían que su hija y su futuro yerno necesitaban un descanso lejos de todo el mundo mágico.

Cuando reservó el crucero lo hizo para dos semanas. Ginny al enterarse alucinó porque Hermione le había estado hablando de que en el mundo muggle hacían esas cosas y a Ginny le había gustado tanto que le había comentado en alguna ocasión que le encantaría hacer uno algún día.

El crucero era bastante impresionante y que duró dos semanas. Recorrieron Europa parando en algunas de las ciudades más importantes y en casi cada parada fueron comprando recuerdos para todos los miembros de la familia y al señor Weasley le regalaron una televisión de pantalla plasma y de 50 pulgadas que tuvieron que encoger con magia lejos de la vista de los muggles.


	3. Chapter 3

_Amor_ , ese sentimiento que Harry tenía por su amada Ginny Weasley. El chico se había fijado en ella desde su sexto curso, pero ésta llevaba enamorada de Harry desde que se conocieron cuando tenían diez y once años respectivamente. Finalmente habían conseguido salir juntos a mediados del sexto curso del trio de oro y del quinto curso de Ginny.

Cuando terminó el curso, Harry hizo lo que todos denominaron como una estupidez, le dejó porque según él su novia estaba en peligro solo por estar con él, pero todos sabían que no era así, solo por ser una Weasley la chica tenía una diana en su espalda, al igual que toda su familia.

Finalmente todo se solucionó cuando terminó la guerra, ya que Harry finalmente pudo sobrevivir a la batalla final contra Voldemort y de ese modo, ser libre para poder vivir su vida con ella y los Weasley, a los cuales consideraba como su familia. Dos años después de la guerra decidieron casarse para poder formar una familia en el Valle de Godric, donde Harry decidió reformar la casa donde había nacido.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pasión_ , era lo que Charlie Weasley por los dragones. Desde pequeño Charlie había sentido adoración por esos animales. Cuando tenía cinco años sus padres le habían regalado una colección de libros de todo tipo de dragones y desde ese entonces los amó. Tanto que desde esa edad afirmó categóricamente que cuando fuera mayor se haría cuidador de dragones, su madre no le tomaba en serio ya que el niño tenía solamente cinco años.

Cuando terminó su época en Hogwarts les comunicó a sus padres su decisión de irse a Rumanía para trabajar con los dragones. Los señores Weasley no estaban convencidos ya que tratar con dragones era muy peligroso, pero al ver la determinación de su hijo le dieron luz verde para que se mudara a Rumanía. Charlie salto contento cuando sus padres le dieron el visto bueno a su decisión.

La pequeña Ginny no quería que se fuera, quería que todos sus hermanos estuvieran con ella, si Charlie se iba, ya no podría volver a jugar con él y eso la entristecía, pero él la acabó convenciendo cuando le dijo que de vez en cuando iría a visitarlos a La Madriguera.


	5. Chapter 5

_Comida,_ era lo que Ron más amaba casi tanto como a su familia. Los señores Weasley habían dicho desde siempre que sus hijos eran todos muy glotones pero que su hijo Ron era el que más comía de los siete hijos de la familia. ya desde que era un bebé comía muchísimo y cuando tuvo edad para comer sólido Molly Weasley comprobó que Ron no hacía ascos a ninguna de las comidas que le ponía por delante.

Todos los hijos Weasley amaban las comidas de su madre, ya que según ellos era la reina de la cocina, con pocos ingredientes era capaz de inventarse cualquier plato y además lo hacía en grandes cantidades. El señor Weasley había convencido a su mujer de que hiciera algunos platos muggles como la ensaladilla rusa, que estaba muy buena.

Ron creía que en cuanto fuera a Hogwarts no volvería a comer lo que hacía su madre o al menos no tendría el toque que le ponía su madre, pero se sorprendió ya que los elfos que estaban en la cocina lo hacían casi tan bien como su madre, estaba en la gloria en cuanto a la comida se refería.


End file.
